Mole Hunt
Reduced price for Weaponized Tampa on Warstock Cache & Carry Cash and RP vary depending on difficulty, time spent and amount of players (more RP for playing with crew members) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. 12 Bunker Resupply jobs. |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Get in the Weaponized Tampa. Destroy the Signal Jammers. Wait for your team at the meeting point. The Agent's position is being located. Go to Elysian Island. Search the area for the Rogue Agent. Take out the Rogue Agent. Deliver the Weaponized Tampa to the drop off. Help deliver the Weaponized Tampa to the drop off. }} Mole Hunt is a Mobile Operations mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Description The team starts in a storage area of El Burro Heights next to Weaponized Tampas. Agent 14 informs that one of their agents was been turned by a rival state and that he is using their own facilities to down the network and cover his escape. The team is instructed to use the Tampas to destroy mobile signal jammers, which are in black Mules and moderately guarded. The team has to take out the guards and destroy the truck, bringing the jammers down. Once the task is done, Agent 14 informs that they would need some time to refresh the network and starting to locate the agent. Shortly after that, he informs that they narrowed down the location to a small area in Elysian Island and orders the team to go over there and take out the rogue agent. Once the team is in the area, several Merryweather Security agents are guarding there, with Mesas on the paths and assisted by Buzzard Attack Choppers. The team has to search around the area while taking out the enemies. After looking for his possible hideout, it turns out that the agent is already leaving the area with a Weaponized Tampa and the team needs to take him out. As Agent 14 said, caution should be taken, as the stolen Weaponized Tampa is also fitted with the same weaponry as the ones used by the team and he will make use of the rear mortars. He will also have backups on the way, including an Insurgent Pick-Up. Once the agent is taken out, Agent 14 congratulates the team and orders them to deliver the vehicles to a drop off point out of the city, while avoiding more reinforcements in Mesas. The team moves to a small abandoned area in Grand Senora Desert, where allies will be waiting next to an Insurgent. With the vehicles delivered, the mission is completed. Video Walkthrough GTA Online Gunrunning - Mobile Operation -6 - Weaponized Tampa (Mole Hunt) Trivia *At the start of this mission brief, Agent 14 states that it is 2017, which means that GTA Online advances in real time. However, since Grand Theft Auto V is set in a fixed time and GTA Online is supposed to be set several months before, this caused a huge continuity error at the time. **The Doomsday Heist would later clarify this, demonstrating that GTA Online's story has moved forwards to 2017 in multiple ways by the time of Gunrunning, such as the release of the blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM radio station, which mostly plays songs released in 2017. Also referring the events of Grand Theft Auto IV taking place almost a decade ago in the mission Setup: Rescue ULP. Navigation }} Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Mobile Operations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online